06 November 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-11-06 ; Comments *Peel has returned from a working trip to Sierra Leone. *Contributions are invited for this year's Festive 50. *The Pates Tapes recording of this features a selection of the tracks: these are marked §. Session Repeat *Inspiral Carpets, #3. Recorded 1989-08-17, first broadcast 09 October 1989. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Das Damen: Noon Daylight (LP - Mousetrap) What Goes On :(JP: "The more discerning amongst you may have spotted that last week's programmes weren't altogether entirely live. Somebody told me that actually while I was away that Monday night's programme was so highly regarded that they started to rebroadcast the same one on Tuesday night, but there was a kind of a sea change and everything got sorted out eventually. The reason I wasn't here was that I was in Sierra Leone opening, believe it or not, an exhibition on pop music for the British Council in Freetown. Most interesting. It was not one of those things you could say you enjoyed because in many ways it's a sad country. It has extraordinary potential. I won't spend a lot of time talking about it because that would be tedious, but if you can imagine a country run by the FA, that's roughly how it is.") *808 State: Pacific 707 (7") ZTT § (listed on pates tapes as Rusty Lead Pacific: what Peel actually says is 'restyled') *Inspiral Carpets: Sun Don't Shine (Peel Session) § :(JP: "The first thing that I heard actually upon leaving the plane on Saturday evening was the grisly news of Liverpool's defeat at home by Coventry City. There's very little I can do about that obviously at this late date, but I can get my own back at a small way by playing the Coventry City football club contribution to double LP 'Flair'.") *Coventry City FC: Jimmy Hill's Sky Blues (LP - Flair 1989) :(JP: "Yesterday afternoon whilst I was listening to records and so forth, I also watched out of the corner of my eye the football on television (Aston Villa v Everton) which put me in mind of this.") *Tractors: Pat Nevin's Eyes (12" - Juggernaut) Probe Plus § *Sportchestra!: Hmmm (LP - 101 Songs About Sport) Agit Prop § :(JP: 'I'll explain about the recording industry in Sierra Leone: basically, there isn't one. There used to be, but almost all of the country's infrastructure seems to have virtually disappeared, and there's no real recording industry, and if bands do do any recording, their recordings are immediately pirated, so they derive no benefit from them whatsoever. Electricity is unpredictable, to say the very least. Most of the music is produced in hotels, where you get electric bands whose equipment is owned either by the hotel or by some entrepreneur, and they just do cover versions by and large, with the occasional tune of their own, sneaked in while nobody's listening.') § *Salia Koroma: Ganene Bimbe (LP - Sierra Leone Music) Zensor § :(JP: "Within ten seconds of that starting, John Walters was on the phone, but within another ten seconds we were cut off. I don't think he's noticed yet, he's probably still sitting there talking at the other end of the phone.") § *Breaking The Illusion: Can You Understand (12") Play Hard § *Professor Grizzly: Fight The Professor (single) § :(JP: "As I drift into a kind of premature senility I become more convinced that it's a bad idea to answer the telephone. I answered it at the beginning of that and Rob, aged five, sang me a portion of the Wedding Present's Kennedy. Thanks very much, Rob.") § *Inspiral Carpets: She Comes In The Fall (Peel Session) § *Fudge Tunnel: Rudge ('Sex Mammoth' 7") Pigboy § *AAAK: Sharpshooter (EP - Buildingscapebeat) Scam § *Mekons: Someone (LP - The Mekons Rock And Roll) Blast First § *Shamen: Omega Amigo (single) One Little Indian § *Inspiral Carpets: Song For A Family (Peel Session) § *Chuck Turner: Trying To Conquer I (single) § *Jerry's Kids: Spymaster (7") § *Molecular Beats Squadron: Coming By Storm (Vocal) (12" - Coming By Storm / Transmit Power) Raw § *Masasu Band: Makubi (LP - Zambia!!!) Mondeca § *Inspiral Carpets: So This Is How It Feels (Peel Session) § :(JP: "To end tonight's programme, a track from an LP which recently scored 1 out of 10 in an NME review.") *UT: Safe Burning (LP - Griller) Blast First § File ;Name *a) John Peel 19891009 - Inspiral Carpets Session - 128 kbps.mp3 (misdated) *b) Inspiral Carpets ;Length *a) 2:05:08 (to 1:26:25 only) *b) 1:27:25 (to 1:19:21) ;Other *a) File is incorrectly dated, reflects the original broadcast date of the Inspiral Carpets session and not this show, when it was repeated. The tape continues with extracts from 17 October 1989 and 07 November 1989. *b) Many thanks to pates tapes. ;Available *a) Not currently available *b) Soundcloud Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Pates Tapes Category:Lee Tapes